Organizations today face a number of existing challenges directly related to how organizations communicate both internally and externally. Such challenges may prevent organizations from adequately coordinating collective activities and effectively aligning resources to achieve strategic objectives. Such challenges may stem from one or more deficiencies, such as: (1) too many communications technologies being available and deployed that tend to overlap, diffuse and dilute “key” messages; (2) a lack of a way to make key messages more “visible” within the organization; and (3) an inability to be able to quickly create, prioritize, and elevate key messages, and distribute the messages to the proper place in the organization.